


Playing Fair

by AudreyV



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angry Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, Fisting, Hate Sex, Kink Meme, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as she loathed inequality, as much as she hated losing, Emily Sinclair loved winning twice as much.</p><p>It was a terrible idea and she shouldn't have even entertained it, but Emily would bet money that fucking (or getting fucked by?) Annalise Keating felt a lot like winning. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Annual Femslash Kink Meme. The prompt was Annalise/Emily Sinclair, hatesex. 
> 
> You know how sometimes a friend will dare you to do something ridiculous, like eat an entire bag of marshmallows or ride your bike with no pants on? And then you do it, because even though you'd never have thought to do it on your own, now that they've suggested it you MUST do it, just to prove you CAN? And after you do it you feel kinda weird? That's pretty much this fic. 
> 
> Emily Sinclair is bossy, mean and really, really kinky, and I like her much better this way.

"You're a bully, Annalise.  And the worst part is, you think you're the hero. The rest of us know better."

Emily Sinclair hadn’t been so angry since her 11th birthday, when her party was canceled because her 16 year old brother took their neighbor's car for a joyride.  Their parents both dropped everything to go bail him out, leaving her home alone with the store bought cake and a small pile of wrapped presents. She ignored the gifts and cut a slice from the middle of the cake. She ate alone in her room it while re-reading her favorite Encyclopedia Brown story.

Neither the cake nor the book distracted her from her one and only birthday wish: that her brother would disappear, or die, anything else that would stop him before he ruined her entire life instead of just her birthday. 

That early lesson had a lifelong impact on Emily. Her brother was the one who’d done wrong, yet she was the one who was punished. It was patently unfair, and fair mattered a lot to Emily, then and now.  

Annalise Keating was absolutely, 100%, not playing fair. 

Emily was working late, like she frequently did, when Annalise arrived at her office to drop the bomb on her that the investigation was over. The infuriating defense attorney had gone over her head and somehow manipulated her boss into pulling the plug. To add insult to injury, she decided to come to gloat in person. 

Emily hated losing almost as much as she hated people who didn't play by the rules. She’d lost, and it wasn’t fair because she knew she was right.

Before she could stop herself, 31 year old Emily was having a tantrum that 12 year old Emily would have called juvenile (but justified.)

"You're a monster. You make your little squadron of brainwashed kids do your bidding, but you’re destroying them. They don’t know they’ll never be good enough to get a kind word from mommy. But there’s still time. Maybe a few of them will wise up in time to save themselves from you.”

Annalise rolled her eyes and seemed about to respond, but Emily was just getting started. If she had to lose, she was going to fight as dirty as her opponent had, until the bitter end. She would use her words like weapons. If the justice system wouldn't enforce fairness, then at least she could tip the cosmic scales a bit by punishing Annalise herself. 

“Too bad it’s already too late for Bonnie. Poor, pathetic little Bonnie, who's probably in love with you even though you treat her like garbage. I bet she's been your slave since she was an L1 herself. Just remember, when she finally puts a gun in her mouth, it'll be on you." Emily watched that blow hit and felt a great sense of satisfaction that she was breaking through Annalise's mask. "And your hired goon? God knows what you've got on him. How many of his problems have you made disappear with your shell games? I almost feel bad for him. He's living under your thumb, waiting for the axe to drop. He knows you'd sell him out in an instant, because everyone knows you never love anyone as much as you love yourself.”

“Oh, fuck you, Sinclair.” Annalise spit out the words.

"Nate learned that the hard way. His wife was dying and you seduced him, made him kill your husband and then set him up to take the fall. I wonder how he sleeps at night.  But maybe your cunt is so magical that it made it all worth it." Emily paused and looked directly at Annalise before dropping the final blow. 

"Wait. That couldn't be it. If your pussy was that good, your husband wouldn't have needed to fuck a 20 year old."

"Shut up."

“Who’s gonna make me?” Emily taunted like she was back on the play yard. She meant it as a challenge, or at least she hoped she meant it, because the next instant her back was against the wall and Annalise had her by the shoulders. 

Her nemesis was breathing like she’d run a mile, heaving chest pressed up against Emily’s. Logically, she knew this shouldn't be a turn on, but her nipples were contracting into stiff nubs that showed through her bra and blouse. She prayed that Annalise won't notice, so of course she did, the way she noticed everything. 

It was what made her a great lawyer and also what made her dangerous. Emily knew she needed to take her down, and she would, but in that moment when she glimpsed the raw power of Annalise, she understood viscerally why the defense attorney inspired such extreme loyalty. 

Annalise was looking at her like she wanted to eat her alive. 

Emily had some suggestions as to where she could start, and that thought made her shiver. She pushed the thought out of her mind. Even if tightly controlled rage was a good look on Annalise, that thought was inappropriate and completely disgusting. She set her jaw and glared, but suddenly Annalise looked more amused than vengeful. 

“Did it get cold in here?" she asked casually, fingertips coming up to just barely graze one nipple. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Depends. Does your office door lock?"  

The implication hit Emily like a punch in the gut. As much as she loathed inequality, as much as she hated losing, Emily Sinclair loved winning twice as much.

It was a terrible idea and she shouldn't have even entertained it, but Emily would bet money that fucking (or getting fucked by?) Annalise Keating felt a lot like winning.  

She scowled at Annalise one last time, then pushed past her. She walked very deliberately over to the door and turned the lock, then returned to the spot behind her desk where Annalise was waiting. 

“First off, let’s get one thing straight. I loathe you and everything you stand for," Emily growled through her trademark smirk, toe to toe with the person who’d been making her job hell for months. 

"Be careful. You might hurt my feelings." Annalise leaned forward, invaded Emily's space like a cat who was thrilled to have cornered an annoying little mouse. 

"Is this how you keep them all in line? If they get numb to the rewards, switch to threats. Once the threats stop working, take them one by one?" Emily talked a big game like Annalise wasn't  slipping a knee between her legs. Like she didn’t spread her feet a little wider to allow more access. 

"You think I built a law practice on fucking?"

"I think you've kept it going by any means necessary."  Hands were on her hips and from the way Annalise's fingers were digging into her flesh, Emily could tell she was the one who would be getting fucked. 

It only disappointed her a little. She'd imagined bending the other woman over the desk and taking her from behind, and it turned her on, but then she thought about Annalise ordering her to her knees and it was just as good. 

"The cute one, he's gay but one mouth on his cock's as good as any other, right?" Calm, dark fingers unbuttoned her silk blouse at a steady pace. Annalise wasn't visibly reacting to Emily's taunts anymore, but the prosecutor could still tell when her attacks landed. She was definitely getting through.  "Then again, tall dark and handsome is more your type, isn't he? Such a sad, lost boy since his little druggie slut ran off. Did he cry on your shoulder? Do you let him call you mommy when he fucks you?"

The blouse was off.  Annalise reached around to unhook her bra. Emily should have been disgusted by how rote the motion was, but she was standing there letting herself be stripped by her enemy while she degraded and taunted her. There was no moral high ground, and if Emily was honest, she might have admitted that she'd rather have the rough, dirty, angry sex instead. 

Annalise pulled the bra off and grasped one of her nipples, pinching it hard. Emily yelped. 

"I'm sorry. You were saying?" Annalise's tone was conversational, but her eyes were dark-- with lust or rage, Emily wasn't sure at first. A moment later she put two and two together and realized the defense attorney wanted her to keep firing insults. The thought of getting to tear down Annalise and getting fucked by her at the same time made Emily want to cackle with glee like a comic book villain.

"Can't forget about the pretty girls, they're ambitious as hell.  Do you ever pit them against each other? Let them fight over who licks your clit the best?"

"Maybe. You want to throw your hat in the ring for the next round?" Annalise asked with a smirk and Emily did, so badly, but she wouldn't give that bitch the satisfaction of admitting it out loud. "I bet that smart mouth of yours is good at lots of things." She divested Emily of her skirt. It went on the floor next to her blouse, which Annalise very intentionally stepped on, then ground  into the floor with her heel. 

Fine, whatever, ruin the blouse. If things panned out as well as Emily thought they would, having to drive home in her bra would be a small price to pay. The thought distracted her and she didn't consider her next words as carefully as she might have. 

"Asher I can’t figure out, though, because rich boys like him don't fuck the help," and Emily instantly knew she’d gone too far, even before the hand was on her throat. 

"I'm going to pretend I misheard you," Annalise hissed, shoving her free hand down the front of Emily's underwear. "You ignorant little racist twat." 

"Fine. Do-over?" Emily waited until Annalise nodded at her. "When Asher the spoiled rich brat gets bored with your used-up pussy, you made your assistant take one for the team to keep him in line." She choked out the last few words around the gasp that burst from her when Annalise pressed down hard on her clit. 

"You're so wet that if I tried to go down on you right now, you'd drown me," Annalise muttered, letting her fingers slide inside Emily's dripping vulva, drawing a tiny moan out of the redhead. "When's the last time anybody fucked you? I bet it's been a long time. If you were getting fucked you wouldn't be so desperate to continue this witch hunt."

"You make a mockery of our profession with your dirty tri--" She couldn't quite finish because Annalise curved her fingers up and entered her. 

"Oh, I think you like my dirty tricks," Annalise replied with a chuckle, fingers slowly thrusting as the prosecutor’s body tried to urge her to go faster. "But continue with your little diatribe. If you can."

Emily took a deep breath but a thumb found her clit and she moaned.  She hoped her colleagues had all left for happy hour (and for the first time was happy that they'd never invited her along, because this was so much better than musty beer and mediocre burgers at Sadie's.)

"Sorry, I forget what I was saying." She gasped and tried to grind down on Annalise's fingers, but the woman kept to her slow, steady pace. 

"I think you were accusing me of pimping out my assistant."

"Right. It's probably the only nice thing you've ever done for her. At least it broke up the monotony of being your punching bag. Poor thing should get something out of it, other than the opportunity to eat you out under your desk when you’re feeling benevolent.“

The thrusts were finally picking up speed. Annalise smiled pleasantly at Emily, who did her best to glare but didn't think she'd she'd managed it. 

"You jealous? Picturing another woman on her knees with her tongue on my clit?" And once she said that, of COURSE Emily was, both jealous and imagining Annalise's skirt bunched up around her waist, her manicured fingers holding that girl in place by her pretty red--- her pretty blonde hair as she bucked against her. Emily blinked away the visual. She was trying to think of more nasty things to say when Annalise ripped her underwear to give herself more space to move. 

Emily liked those underwear but that was one of the hottest things she'd ever seen, and if she had to drive home topless and commando, it would be worth it. 

"But some days, a tongue on your clit isn't enough. Some days you need a man, because what you want is to be taken and fucked. Maybe those days tending to Queen Annalise your guido thug's job?"

Annalise pulled out, then slid a third finger into Emily, who knew that at least part of what she was saying was total bullshit. There weren’t any men in sight but she was definitely being taken. 

"Maybe his cock isn't as big as your lover's, but it's gotta be better than your murdering husband's, right?  Aren’t you glad that you and your pals made sure you’d never have to let him sweat all over you again? Tell me, did you get your cop boyfriend to bash his skull in and your fucktoy henchman to get rid of the body? Or strike that and reverse it?"

"Interesting tactic, but even if I confessed right here it'd get thrown out for coercion." Annalise purred, then dropped to her knees. Emily thought she was going to use her mouth, but instead she changed the angle of her wrist so she could slowly ease four fingers inside. 

Emily was wet and she wanted it, but when Annalise's hand started to stretch her, she whimpered.  

"You okay?"

"Don't ruin this by pretending to be nice, you murdering slut." Emily took a breath, making her body relax through sheer force of will. "Do it."

Annalise slowly pushed into her, up to the knuckles at the base of her hand. As she did, Emily's conscious shrank down until all she was aware of was the sense of being absolutely full. There was pressure and she thought maybe it hurt, but she was so close to coming that she didn't care. 

"More," she mumbled, tugging at one of her own nipples and biting her lip, her eyes tightly closed. 

The defense attorney was completely still. Emily looked at her expectantly. “What?" she snapped, feeling her vagina pulsing around immobile fingers. 

"If you really thought I killed anyone, would my hand be in your pussy right now?" Annalise asked and Emily knew she'd been beaten. 

"Just fuck me."

"Not until you answer the question." She moved her hand a fraction of an inch and Emily grabbed at the wall to steady herself. 

"Fine. No, I am not in the habit of letting murderers fist me. Happy?"

"Yes. And you will be too," she replied, sounding so smug that Emily almost ordered her to get out, but just as she was about to launch into a passionate tirade, Annalise leaned in and dragged her tongue along her slit. 

"Jesus Christ," Emily hissed, wanting to move against that mouth but needing to keep her body still so she could adjust to Annalise’s hand.

Annalise experimented with a few different techniques, quickly discovering the movements that worked for Emily. She alternated between a gentle lapping motion that covered most of her vulva and a more focused circling motion tight on her clit. The prosecutor was doing her best to keep quiet but Annalise seemed determined to break her. She flicked at the tiny bundle of nerves and then applied gentle suction, eliciting a deep growl. 

The defense attorney shifted her hand, pressing deeper. Emily's body opened up and the rest of Annalise's hand slid into her.  

She felt the redhead start to tense up and attacked her clit again, sucking on it, battering it with the tip of her tongue. 

Emily couldn't help it. She was slowly rocking against Annalise's face. Each movement created a surge of delicious pressure inside her as it jostled the hand that was filling her up. 

"Oh god. This is so good, I'm so close, I can't even... mmmmmmm."

"How badly do you want to come, Emily?" Annalise glanced up at her and her lips and chin were shiny and Emily shuddered at how fucking hot it all was.  She'd come this far, so she decided to say fuck it. She’d let it all out and just hope that none of her colleagues were still within earshot.  

"So bad. Please, please make me come," she whined. Annalise wasn't the only one who was good at reading people and Emily could tell the other woman liked the shift. She moaned as teeth grazed her clit and the hand moved by tiny degrees inside her.

The tremors wracked her body, her cunt was buzzing, she was so very close and reaching for it, reaching, mumbling "please fuck me, please let me come, please Annalise," and then Annalise sat back on her heels and looked up at her. 

"Play with your clit while I fuck you," she ordered and Emily did. Annalise flexed the fingers inside her and it made her moan. She was so loud, but she didn't care, and then Annalise said "I want to watch you come all over my hand. Then when you're done, I'm going to sit at your desk and you're going to kneel there, naked, and you're going to fuck me with your fingers while you stick your tongue in my ass," and Emily couldn't believe that's what did it, but Christ it was the dirtiest thing she'd ever heard and she hoped Annalise meant it, but she didn't have time to think too much about it because her body was contracting, thrashing against the wall. 

She pressed her clit, knowing exactly what to do to drag out the orgasm as long as possible. Her cunt was gripping Annalise's hand like a vise, clenching and relaxing again and again. 

With a throaty groan, Emily let herself savor every last moment of pleasure. Her legs felt like jelly when it was over. She stayed upright while Annalise eased her hand out, then slumped back against the wall and slowly lowered herself to the floor. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Annalise grabbed her purse and dug around inside it. She retrieved a bottle of water, which she handed to Emily. 

"Fuck you, don't be nice to me," Emily said, but the rage had gone out of her. She drank some of the water and placidly handed the bottle back. 

“Has anyone ever told you you've got a filthy mouth and a bad attitude?”

"Once or twice." Emily started to look around for her underwear. She found them nearby, but they were in tatters. "I really liked these," she pouted. 

"Did I say you could get dressed?" Annalise's luscious lips were pressed together in a smirk. "It doesn't seem fair that I just made you scream and you're not going to return the favor, does it? 

Emily recognized that self-satisfied expression from court, but she'd never be able to see it the same way again. 

They locked eyes. Annalise reached under her skirt and slipped her panties off. She put them in her purse and then sat at Emily's desk. 

"Your desk is terrible," Annalise noted dryly. "You could easily kneel under mine, but there's no space here. I suppose we'll have to improvise."  She turned to the side and spread her knees apart, pulling her skirt up around her waist. "So get to work."

Emily crawled over to Annalise, kneeling at her feet. "You're right. This is only fair." She bowed her head into the defense attorney’s lap without a breath of hesitation. Strong fingers gripped locks of red hair and Emily was immeasurably pleased that Annalise Keating had suddenly come around to the concept of playing fair.


End file.
